My story is an intresting one
by bandit915
Summary: This my story. You know the cheeze kind where every doom awaits but in the end you get the girl. Ya RIGHT! if only that was my story. but it isn't, this one is.
1. Chapter 1

Can you say boring? I Can. _In four languages. _Ya guys, I am that good. I was about to fall asleep in math when a finger rolled up my spine snapping me awake. "Why fall assssleep when thingssss are jusssst about going to get intresssting." My teacher hissed. Ya hissed. You know like a snake? And I was willing to bet my life she had a snake's tongue. Ok I know what you're thinking. Your thinking 'teachers are mean but they even I know they aren't servants of the devil.' Ya I know but I SAW it! I was defiantly paying attention now I can tell you that. When the bell rang for lunch at Patterson Middle School I met up with my two best friends Grover and Sarah. Sarah is a short height brown hair green eyes girl. She looks like a pixie. She hates me when I mention it but she does. She could have any boy in our seventh grade. Why she doesn't have a boy friend, I cant fathom but girls are weird. And oh ya, she is a Patterson legend. A goddess not only for her looks witch of coarse being her best friend i don't notice in the slightest. (ya right!) But she is the best softball player in the conference. She pitches somewhere around 60 or seventy and hit 30 homeruns, 52, RBI and get this only 13 strike outs. You could say she's perfect except her grades are C's and D's. The weird thing is though. She is really smart. I don't understand why she cant get A's. Like me she has ADHD and to top off that wonderful trait we also both have Dyslexia. We land ourselves detentions faster than you can but. The teachers just hate us. Who knows why. Wait, Grover does. But we both think he should be in a nut house because of it.

"I am serious!" Grover said. "We have to leave now." "I think he actually expected us to believe him!" I told Sarah a little awed. She cracked up. "well I am going so don't cry to me when the teachers start attacking you." He said then added. "Oh ya Jason. Have fun with Hydra." Ya my name is Jason I guess I got so caught up in bragging about how many languages I can say bored in (cough cough staring at Sarah cough cough) I guess I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jason Crest I am 12 years old I have brown hair and get this _silver_ eyes. Well _I_ think it's pretty cool. "Well skipping school sounds pretty fine with me." Sarah said. "And I have never been to camp before." I chirped. "ok Grover." I started. "tell us where to go." Grover led us out of the cafeteria and we ran down the hall. I don't know what was so life or death but right now Grover was boss. See our school is on this hill, with forest surrounding it, the only times were allowed in or out of the campus is when it opens and when it closes. I guess Grover forgot because when we made it to the closed gate Grover looked worried. "They catch us!" He squeaked. "who will catch us?" I asked. "The HYDRA!" Grover, as I said was now starting to sound like he deserved a whole loony bin to himse- a head , a snake head peered around the tree. "hello Jason, Hello Sarah." It hissed, the same voice Mrs. Greeves used in math today. Grover was right my math teacher was the Hydra. And we were stuck between well… a fence and certain death


	2. Chapter 2

I stared into it's eyes.

"Should I kill you fast or sssslow?"

"Personally I like my hydra medium rare." I said

"DIE FOO-" It stopped half way and let out an ear drum shattering scream. There was a silver arrow logged at he base of one of Hydra's neck. (A/N: Gasp Who could it be?) Hydra snapped all it's heads toward the trees only to be met with a volley of arrows that landed home in her stomach. Hydra hissed a stream of curses as it melted into a shower of gold. 12 girls steeped out from the trees.

They wore shimmering silver garments and held bows at their sides and quivers and their backs. A girl with black hair stepped out to confront us.

"Who are you?" She asked slow and composed. The others held their ranks still on guard as if anyone anything could jump out and attack. At any second. It made me uneasy watching them so tense, their eyes so unforgiving.

"My name is… Grover what are you doing!" I saw him _kneeling_ in front of a girl our age. Did he have no pride at all? That's the major difrence between Grover and me; Grover dosent have enough pride, and I have to much of it. He got to his feet quickly and turned to face me his eyes pleading.

"You don't understand!" he yelped excitedly "This is the Goddess Artemis! And Her Hunters!" Then he turned to Artemis "Forgive him fair lady, he has never seen a great goddess such as yourself." Then he kneeled again. _For me_. I was absolutely furious. This is where my pride got me in trouble.

"I am not sorry!" I shouted. "And I will never bow to this… _**girl**_!" No people I am not sexist. And this was not meant in a sexist way, but the second I said girl I remembered the story of Artemis.

Anger broke through the paitent face of Artemis. Fire flared in her eyes. "make camp hunters." Artemis said not taking her eyes off me. "tie and gag the boy until he bows… to _all of us."_ Six of the Hunters went to make camp. Six walked toward me.

I really tried to fight, and I even took two of them out, but I was just to outnumbered to win. After a hard fifteen minute struggle I had my hands tied behind my back firmly. And duct tape over my moth.

"duct tape fixes everything." The girl with black hair and electric blue eyes said to me. They didn't even bother with my feet. Where was I going to run anyway?

"now," Artemis addressed me after camp had been built. "bow to me." I shook my head. "You really have no choice." I raised my eyebrows "you see, either you bow, or I turn you into an animal." If I was like Grover I would have been kissing her feet by now, but I am not; I have more pride than I know what to do with. "fine then." Artemis said raising her bow. "I guess it is over for you." 


	3. Chapter 3

With a hard shove in the back my head hit the dirt and I scrambled to my knees. The girl ripped off the tape. "Hey!" I shouted. "Stay out of this!" This was the mist embarrassing moment of my life. I mean come on. I was bowing to a 12 year old. A girl _my age_.

"Good." Artemis said "now get up and bow to each of my hunters." I got up with out complaint and tried a round house kick at Artemis's face. She grabbed my leg and threw me down, knocking the wind from me. She started walking to camp; stepping on my hand in the process. I got up and a hunter stepped in front of me.

"Bow." She said pointing at the ground.

"Not now not ever." I said earning my self a well placed punch just below the ribs. I doubled over and she walked away as if she excepted that as a bow. The next girl came up. She was absolutely gorges. Blond hair bright blue eyes perfect teeth and a perfect smile and a perfect body shape and… she wasn't wearing those silver robes things.

"hey. I guess they got you pretty good." She said looking at my wrists. Her voice so melodic and perfect as well.

"It wasn't a fair fight." I mumbled. She smiled

"Well I can get you out of those." She said pulling out a small pocket knife. I nodded at her. She came behind me and I smelled her lavender perfume. The next thing I knew I could move my wrists. I brought them in front so I could massage them. "You owe me one." She said to me. I grunted in response. "Your eyes are gorgeous." She said

"So are y-" I cut myself off in time. She giggled. "thanks." I muttered.

"Well…" She said draping her hands over my neck. I was about three inches taller than her. "like I said you owe me." She winked. You have to understand I really wanted to kiss her… really badly, all my male instincts were screaming _kiss her kiss her_ but I am not that shallow (come on girls give me that at least) I mean I didn't even know this girls name. She got a little closer to me. I pushed her away with all the will power I had.

"I don't even know your name!" I said laughing a little. She stared at me startled. She was obviously the kind of girl that always got her man, this was diffrent for her. I could tell she was confused, I mean she was looking at me like _who would ever want such an insignificant thing._

"My name is Jessica Lasener, daughter of Aphrodite." She said. Aphrodite; I racked my brain for her story… Aphrodite… oh… oh no. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. What in the world was she doing with hunters, didn't they like swear off men?

"You will be escorting her to camp half blood via my brother." I looked to see Artemis fixing Jessica with an icy stare. I didn't really want to take a side so for the first time I walked to camp. The hunters camp of coarse.

It was weird. I didn't want to get near any of the tents. I felt like I was out of place somehow, like when you get an invitation to a party for a person you really don't know. So there I stood, like an idiot for I don't know, five minutes? When a hunter came out of her tent. "Artemis wants to see you." She said I gave a confused look. "Don't ask me." The girl said. She led me to Artemis's tent, the biggest and shiniest of all of them. "in there." The girl said. Jessica and Sarah were sitting around a fire. "Have a seat." Artemis said.

I took a seat in the middle. "now…" Artemis turned to Sarah. "Would you like to join the hunters?" Sarah looked at the fire very seriously for a good ten minutes. I think I accually held my breath the entire time. Isn't that some kind of world record?

"I'll have to think about it." She said slowly. Artemis sighed and turned to Jessica. A disdainful look forming. "Would you like to join the… hunters." She spat at Jessica. Jessica broke into perfect fits of laughter.

"are… you… serious?" She asked between laugh fits.

"unfortunately." Artemis grunted taking real offence to these outbursts.

"uh NO!" Jessica screamed running out of the tent holding her sides.

Artemis sighed then turned to leave as if noticing for the first time I was there. "I just uh… wanted to tell you… oh ya that my brother Apollo will escort you to Camp- Half- Blood precisely at sun rise tomorrow. And that you will be escorting _Jessica." _She spat the name "as well."

"Yeah?" I said expecting more.

"And six of my hunters." My jaw I swear hit the floor. I was suppose to be near Jessica for like an 18 hour trip, with hunters capping it all off? Oh ya and a pixie too. You would think being with eight beautiful girls would be a good thing. But with six of them wanting to kill you for being… _a boy. _I wasn't so sure it would work out.


	4. Chapter 4

Apollo came directly at sunrise. As I would expect he drove a Ferrari. "Well..." He said changing it to a minivan, "get in." The six hunters and Jessica filed in, hunters in back Jess flirting with Apollo in front, and Grover somewhere in the middle. "Are you going to get in?" He asked me quizzically.

"We have to wait for Sarah." I said a little worried. She had told us she would meet us before the sun rose but she wouldn't tell me where she was going. After what seemed like forever she came out and joined me. She looked troubled. She looked at me hard and long her beautiful green eyes seemed like they saw through my soul. I couldn't take it I was about to break when she sighed and got in the minivan. She was hurt. Someone had hurt her. They had used me to hurt her. I was going to hurt them.

Sarah stayed up in the middle with me. She didn't talk the entire hour fly to this camp Grover talked about. As we landed the first thing I saw was the Strawberry fields. They took my breath away. I stepped out with every intention to run into them and never come out when I turned to see my dreams shatter. Jess was making out with Apollo. I wanted to scream with sadness. Sarah took my hand and led me from the scene.

I could tell Grover was really debating whether to follow (stalk) the hunters or help us. In the end he decided to take me and Sarah to the big house. An elderly man and a man in leopard print turned to us.

"Oh joy." The leopard skin shirt dude sighed. "Two more."

"Now, now Mr. D," I got the feeling the other man only said 'Mr. D' for our sake. "I think they will be fine. Mr. Underwood, show them the orientation video."

Thirty minutes later we came out Staring at Mr. D and Chiron with our mouths open.

"Ok," Chiron started. "Do you have a mortal mother or father?"

"Father." Sarah and I said in unison. That narrowed the choices down to Persephone, Athena, Aphrodite, Hestia, or Demeter. I couldn't be son of Persephone because I loved winter and I couldn't be son of Aphrodite because even though I was fit and good looking, not a six pack but not a slob either, girls resented me. They weren't drawn to me. I tried to get Sarah to explain it to me once but all she said was that I should be lucky that she hung out with me. I couldn't be son of Athena either. I mean there is no way I was smart enough. That left me with Hestia. Was I really the son of Hestia? Sarah was just as confused. She was just as baffled as I was.

"Percy!" Grover yelped. "Annebeth!" Grover went and hugged the girl and exchanged high fives with the boy. "I found to more, and they are both strong." It pained me to see Grover hanging out with them but I guess I never figured Grover had made other friends besides me.

"So G-man do they know who their parent is?" Percy asked

"Nope." Grover answered. "But I think they will get their call."

I couldn't sleep that night; everything was crowded in cabin 11. I decided to take a midnight stroll on the edge of the forest. I heard a noise that made me jump and turned to see the black haired Hunter. She and I stared at each other for minutes. Not a mean stare a sort of 'I talk after you talk sort of thing.' I decided I would go first. "I couldn't sleep." I said to her.

"Sorry about yesterday." She said. I raised my eyebrows. She was apologizing? "I guess I don't think when someone defies Artemis. Especially a boy." That was it I was done. My patience and my trust and my understanding were running thin and I cracked. I charged at her running as fast as I could. I was on top of her in a second. I started punching her stomach. Something held me back though I wasn't punching my hardest and I wasn't punching her face. As I was struggling with her I also had an internal struggle part of me wanted her dead and part of me wanted me to get off. Between her and myself she managed to throw me off her. She was out of breath but not injured.

"You are not very strong." She said as she tackled me to the ground. I didn't even try to defend myself I let her pummel me with fists like iron. I don't know how long it lasted. An hour a minute? But then I heard the cry of a beast.

"Harpies." She breathed. She got up and ran for cabin 8 I didn't care left them find let them eat me. I wanted to die anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

"So half-blood," the harpies said as they circled around me slowly whips… uh… whipping

"So half-blood," the harpies said as they circled around me slowly whips… uh… whipping. "I see you are going to provide us dinner tonight." "I love half-blood meat." The other two squealed. "it is so delissssssssous."

And suddenly I had a flash back to school. All the times a teacher failed me for no reason, all the times detentions were given out for no reason, all the times I suffered and my father suffered, I thought I was the reason he was a drunk, I thought I did it to him, but no the teachers did. They had caused me such pain such sorrow and I had told my father. The teachers did something to him. Something that can never change. I have a reason to live. I thought. Kill the ones that ruined my life, my father's life. And I would start with the Harpies. (Plus I bet it would earn me some brownie points with some girls! Not like it would help ) "die." I breathed

"Yes! Yes! DIE!" The three Harpies swooped in whips and talons lashing. (Yes that is the word…Lashing!) I crouched for all my brave talk I was about to pee my pants, but as the first claw was an inch from my neck I drew my knife and sliced off its claw. You see I have carried a knife ever since a burglar broke into my house. (My father had knocked back so many beers that night he didn't wake up.) Well the harpies flew away. I stood in shock.

"What the HELL." Someone gasped behind me. I turned and had the knife up to…

"Jess?"

"Ya doofus." She was seething. "GET THAT STUPID KNIFE AWAY FROM ME YOU PARANOID BABY!"

"sorry." I said defeated. It was sunrise and my adrenaline was leaving my body and everything felt like lead. "Was up?"

"I… I," She stammered. "Was claimed."

"That's great!" I said feigning excitement I just wanted to go to bed. "By who?"

"Athena."

Authors note: I haven't written anything in a while so this I not my best work.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys

I threw the knife into the tree behind her. "You are a bad liar." I said sighing. "we both know you were already claimed by Aphrodite." 

"And how do you know that?" Jess said winking at me. I blushed crimson, she giggled and stepped closer. "Yes fortunately my mother _is_ Aphrodite and not that retch Athena." Jess commented. An owl flapped away in discussed. "Where are you going?" She asked as a walked back to camp.

"To sleep." I yawned. "I need sleep before our first day here."

"Oh I thought you were more fun. You know you always had something odd about you, it's like a shield that makes you seem very unattractive." I blushed again as I mentioned before, Sarah was the only girl that could tolerate me. "I don't know why I waste my time with you anyway." My face steeled up again. "I mean-

"good night." I cut her off. "See you tomorrow." I got my knife and was at cabin 11 before she caught up with me panting.

"You should be more con-sid-er-ate." She said gasping.

"Why?" I asked. She just glared at me. Jess walked off in a huff to the Aphrodite cabin throwing her hands up. She suddenly stopped pivoted with incredible speed (considering she was wearing high heels) ran to me and placed a punch in stomach. She walked away satisfied as I faked pain. Right as I went in to the cabin Percy came up behind me.

"Want to talk?" He asked.

"Ya that would be cool, I think your cabin would be better." I said then caught myself. "Maybe not."

"Well if I ask my d- Poseidon and he lets you in then maybe we can talk." Percy said. I nodded. We walked to cabin 3 (I think I was not in the right state of mind right then) he opened the door and went in. I waited outside while he performed some ritual thing. "Ok." He said a little uncertainly. I stepped in nothing happened. "Let's talk." He said. Obviously something was on his mind.

Olympus

"IT IS YOUR ONLY OPTION!" Poseidon roared. He softened a bit. "It worked for me."

"Yes I know." She said curtly "It will not always work out like that way." Poseidon shook his head

"There is no other option." He said.

"I know." She knew it must be done. Her reputation would be tarnished but it must be done. "I will claim him." 

"Good." Poseidon said placing a hand on her shoulder. "One mistake does not make you a bad person." He sighed.

"I know." She said again.

As Poseidon walked out he turned. "Oh, and Artemis." She looked at him. "You might not like what happened but he is your child, and you should love him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why so tense

"Why so tense?" I asked.

"I have… things… on my mind." Percy said. "I got another quest." I tried to feel sorry for him but somehow I couldn't. I had only been there for a day but I could tell by the hungry looks from the year rounders that everyone wanted to get out. Everyone wanted a quest. "I hate the oracle." He spat in the little fountain near his bed. "She speaks in riddles that have so many meanings." He was talking to himself now. "I mean 'you shall follow the one Artemis calls child' what the HADES is that suppose to mean, Artemis _has no child_." I got up to leave.

"Thanks." I said. Percy didn't answer. I walked out into the cool night… uh… I mean daybreak air. I saw the cabins; I mean really saw the cabins for the first time. Lights were on in a few, but mostly all was still. I saw the six hunters file out in single file.

"Ok." The leader barked "Remember our strategy. You," she pointed at the biggest one, "Stay and guard the flag. You," She pointed at the smallest, "You get the campers flag. As for the rest of us, we are going to ambush them." Cheers went up at that. I watched from behind some bushes creeping back to the relative safety of cabin 11. (Assuming my spot on the ground was still there.) I was opening the door when they saw me. "HEY YOU!"

"Ya?" I said playing dumb. Ok pause. Background check. Me and dad used to live down south for a while and I kinda picked up a few things while I was down there. So here is the first and only Southern talking crash course you will ever have.

Ya Yeah

Sa'ite (sounds like saw eye t) It is all right

Chout watch out

Those are a few. I might spring those on you now and again so be prepared. Ok ready… Play

"YOU ARE A SPY!" She shouted

"No I swear I'm not." I said. Because technically I'm not. I was just walking by and they happened to be there. (Hey its their fault for just telling their strategy to the world.) I ran into cabin 11 and locked the door. As I made my way over to my spot, it happens to be in THE CORNER, a hand grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

"Hey!" A girl's voice said cheerfully. "I'm Rebecca, and you are?"

"Grumpy." I said and smacked her hand away from me. I walked to my bed and got some well deserved shut eye.

Authors note: This is something I wrote to fill a void, to give you some clue to the prophesy, and to make sure you understand how Jason talks. And to introduce another character. Another chapter will come soon. So don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: I am sorry this took sooooooooo I just couldn't seem to get inspired

Authors note: I am sorry this took sooooooooo I just couldn't seem to get inspired.

I had gone to sleep at about two in the morning. The conch blew at about seven in the morning. "Wake up!" Sarah shook me.

"Whatiisit?" I mumbled dazed and confused

"TIME TO GET UP!" She kicked me in the ribs and walked to breakfast. I groaned and walked out the cabin just as the Hunters were coming out. 'Just my luck.' I thought. Some glared some made mocking bow jesters. I shook my head and went to breakfast with the rest of Hermes cabin. The table was so crowded I had no room to sit. When the breakfast came all I got was cereal and milk.

"Why do we get… this," I asked a guy from Hermes cabin, "and the Hunters get… that." By that I meant the venison tamales scrambled eggs and hot sauce. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Duh, they serve the goddess of the _hunt_ they're not exactly hunting cereal now are they." He started to chuckle then took the biggest plumpest marshmallow out of his lucky charms and threw it in the fire. Being a Quaker Oats guy myself I found the biggest tastiest, uh… cereal thing and tossed that in the fire. I turned around and went back to my nice comfy table (the ground) and sat on my nice comfy chair (a jagged stone.) I sighed.

'First day of camp' I thought. 'this should be interesting.' When everyone finished breakfast Chiron came up to the podium.

"We have a few new campers today." Chiron said "Jessica Stowe, Aphrodite," There was only one year rounder who was from Aphrodite. "Jason Crest, Unclaimed" The Hermes year rounders clapped… sorta. "And finally Sarah Hendricks Unclai…"

"Not anymore!" An Athena boy shouted "LOOK!" We all looked as the emblem of an owl was fading. Sarah was shocked for a moment, then relived a huge grin spread on her face and she ran over to the Athena table. They greeted her happily and started to ask questions like what her favorite subject was and what she liked to read and such.

"Well," Chiron said, "Meet Sarah Hendricks, Athena." (They went wild.)

Capture the flag started as the sun went down. I was decked out in light armor with a camp bow. I had found I was a VERY good archer, better than most of the year round Apollo kids, and they all suspected I was one of them. They let me tour their cabin and gave me tips on what to improve. So I was river guard. I had climbed a tree and tride to stay as still as possible. Chiron blew the conch and the game began. It was pretty easy to see that the Hunters were far superior to us. They set trap after trap shot arrow after arrow, and none missed. They were outnumbered 2 to 1 and were clearly fighting a defensive battle. But out of the corner of my eye I noticed three of the hunters creeping towards the river. They broke into a sprint. I found my chance, I abandoned river duty as soon as they were across it. I jumped out of the tree and took off. I felt the forest bending to my will. 'I know very Jedi Masterish but hey when the shoe fits' I noticed the traps and the arrows, I noticed the flag and the Hunters, I noticed my arrows finding the chinks in their armor (just enough to hurt them not kill), I noticed the campers, smiles on their faces as they saw me cross the river.

Percy came over to me, "You did it Jason!" Chiron came out of the forest to give the official speech.

"Congratulations." Chiron beamed. "For the first time in history the campers have beaten the Hunters!" He threw back his head in happiness, and just as quickly as his elation came, it disappeared. We all looked up.

Some campers took a step back, some covered their mouths, but ALL the Hunters bowed.

"It cannot be." Chiron whispered.

But it was. And we all knew it. Artemis had claimed me as her child. Her _only_ child. Her only _son._

On Olympus a council was already being held.

"OUTRAGEOUS!" Zeus hollered "I thought you were going to be a maiden forever!"

"Brother calm yourself." Poseidon soothed "She has done the right thing."

"Please father don't kill him. He is and will be my only child I promise." Artemis was crying floods of moonlight.

"The prophecy!" Zeus said "We can not risk it."

"We can brother." Said Poseidon "remember Percy?"

"He can still fail." Zeus said gravely.

"PLEASE!"

"Ok." Zeus said. "he lives… for now."

Authors note: For all those that stuck with me thank you and also, I want 3 reviews before I move on. I NEED IDEAS!


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in a cold sweat

I woke up in a cold sweat. My dreams had been filled with ghosts and skeletons. "I can't take this anymore." I whispered to myself. I had been moved into the Artemis cabin the night before with a lot of grumbling from the Hunters, and I was briefed about my new quest.

_You shall be led by the one that Artemis calls child_

_You must seek out the lost wild_

_The finale stand will be held_

_At the place Orion fell_

_And what you find _

_Will help you bind_

_The goddess that comes from hell_

(So as you can see I am not to…uh… eager to go on this quest.)

I tried getting back to sleep. Once, twice, three times, and every time I did my dreams came back, harsher, more real. I grabbed my knife put it in my secret hole in my shirt (pretty cool huh. I bet you don't have a secret hole in your shirt where you put YOUR knives) and took off.

I was breathing hard by the time I got to the edge of the woods. "hey?" I heard a voice say behind me. "Where are you going?" I turned around to come face to face with none other than Rebecca. The girl from the Hermes cabin.

"I'm taking a walk." I mumbled and started on my way. I was about to resume my activities when I realized she was walking next to me. "Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow (betcha cant do that either!)

"Oh, can I walk with you?" She asked as she fluttered her eyelashes. "I was hoping we could, I don't know, hang out?" She was kind of blushing. I was really out of my element here, the only girl that ever wanted to "hang out" with me was Sarah and that was always, _always_ with day light, and always, _always_ was something like basketball or soccer or something like that.

"Uh… I… I can't." I stuttered. Now I was the one blushing. "I've uh… got stuff to do."

"Ok. Catch you later than." She gave a half smile and walked off.

"ya. Bye." I said to the darkness. I sighed and made my journey into the forest.

--

"Hey. You."

"Huh." I said sleepily. I was sleeping on a park bench in NYC.

"What are you doin' here skic? This is swar territory." If you don't know the skics and the swars are enemy gangs in NYC. Their not very big but their death toll numbers in the 100s every week. I was quickly on guard; if these guys thought I was a skic things could get really ugly really fast. Gang fights are not like fights at camp. There are no swords, no rules, and they aren't afraid to cheat. I know this because I was in a gang… technically I still am. I was (am) in a gang called The Sattas. They are a gang that is in the south. I was lucky to get away.

"Hey I ain't in a gang." I said hoping he would back off. "I just needed a place to sleep I didn't know it was swar turf, dude, sorry."

"Sorry ain't good enough skic. I am going to kill you." He said. A wicked grin spread on his face; a wild fire spread in his eyes; a dark shadow came across his face.

"I think you killed enough people. Don't you?" A calm voice said behind me. "Was it five or six this week?" The voice asked.

"How did you know?" The swar asked.

"Oh… I know a thing or two about dead people." It answered. I swear that is all he said but it had a big effect. The swars looked like they had seen a ghost. They ran as fat as they could back to their safe-house.

"Who are you?" I asked turning to see the voice for the first time. He looked about my age, maybe a little older. And he was pale, very pale.

"I'm Nico."


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE!! IMPORTANT!!

I have finales starting Thursday May, 15. I will _**NOT **_be able to update I am very sorry. I will be thinking of ideas though and will update ASAP! Have a good week people! Good luck to everyone with finales!


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys SCHOOL IS OUT & FINALES ARE OVER

Hey guys SCHOOL IS OUT & FINALES ARE OVER!! As soon as I get back from the NYC I will type something up. Oh and guys I NEED REVIEWS! Any Kind of reviews, one liners, one words, suggestions, flames. WHATEVER! I NEED REVIEWS!


End file.
